The Witch's Love
by Masked Guide
Summary: Ellen spares Viola in the name of their past friendship, who is saved by a sixteen year old boy named Chris, the son of a doctor. He nurses her back to health, but she still has to deal with her emotions, sickness, and pain. Then, eventually, Ellen. Complete, but there is a sequel: Fruits of Research
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pain**

I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU! "Grh... ha... ha... ha..."

Now, give me back my body! "Grh... zrh..."

"Boy, you're stubborn." Just when I think I've won, when I grab onto her shin and take a firm hold, a sharp, stabbing pain courses through my nerves and attacks my brain, telling it my right eye is now on fire. She continues. "How long are you going to chase me? You know that body wont last long."

I blink. Shut up! Just give it back! "Gra... uuh... uuf..."

"Hm? Give it back? No way. This body hurts much less. You gave it to me in the first place. Why should I have to give it back?" She kneels down, taking my head sideways into her lap. "Right..." She grasps the knife in my face and slowly, methodically, pulls it from it from it's sheath. She articulates my name along with this action.

"Vi~o~la~?" I feel every excruciating millimeter of it leave my body, right down to the tip. Ellen gets up, letting my head drop to the dirt. "You felt so sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my bed. That's why I used my magic to trade bodies with you." She's gloating! This isn't for me! This is all for her! You said one day you little bitch!

"Just for a day? Heehee. I guess I did say that... I was surprised you could trap me with my own power..." I would have killed you if you didn't have my body! "... but, to no avail. After all, it's my house, yes? It wouldn't be killing me anytime soon." Only because I wouldn't let it! "I was guided by that house all the way, so I was ensured to escape."

She kneels again, but this time only pets my blood and dirt caked hair from a distance. "Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity... Ah, could it be... are you that worried about your father?" My head snaps in the direction of her voice. "Oh, I know. You and your father, Viola, a close family of two. Those memories stayed in your body. He's a kind man. A hunter, isn't he? And he even sent you that letter. What a good father." Yeah? Well guess what memories I got? You murdering your parents! In my increased fury and rage, I find the strength to pull myself onto her legs.

"So then, I suppose you're worried about what'll happen when you're gone?" I finally claw my way up her dress. "It'll be just fine. I'll give him-" My plan to make my way up her body backfires, when she whispers, "-Viola's share of love." Right in my ear. Tremors run down my body. "And I'll take her share of love, too."

My body freezes up, and I start to slide back down. There's just nothing I can do. It's hopeless. I reach back up at her in one last desperate attempt to do something, anything to her. The only thing I end up doing is undoing her left braid. "Nuuhhh..." I grasp her hair and arm, and try to get out the three words I've been trying to get out this whole time. If only it didn't sound like a dying cat.

"I... HATE... YOU..."

"..." She had nothing to say, and I wish I could have seen her reaction. But at that moment, Ellen gets up and runs to the sound of my father's voice.

Help me father! She's not who she seems! She's Ellen! She's a witch! Please dad! Please!

That's what I wanted to scream at him, but the words just don't come out. Every time I try to say something, it sounds more like grunts and moaning that make me seem like more of a pitiful mess than I already am. My leg are gone, and giving the warm sensation of blood slowly trickling down to the ground. My body IS falling apart. My throat hurts, burning from that damned medicine that was supposed to make me feel better. I don't know what I should do now that I caught her. In this pitiable state, there isn't all that much I CAN do. The empty sockets that used to be my eyes are searing with the pain of multiple stab wounds, and no doubt are pouring blood. Either that, or it's the tears streaming down my face. All in all, I really hate this. What should I do?!

I hear a click, the tale-tell sound of dad's shotgun. I back away a little, because I know my dad, and whenever I hear that sound, death soon follows. "S-STAY AWAY, MONSTER!" He cries at me, and I can practically FEEL the double barrels pointed in my direction. Bracing myself, I prepare for what comes next...

"Wait." It's Ellen. Or, more, it's me with her in my body. I hear another click, which means she grabbed it, or pushed it away. "She can't hurt us, dad. Let's just leave her here. Look, it's not a monster, it's a girl. She'll die, anyways." Was she... Pleading?

Dad grunts in agreement and I thank God that he does. If Ellen had waited just a few more moments... My head hits the ground after my arms collapse. I hear them slowly walk away, but Ellen's footsteps stop out of nowhere. I'm not sure, but I think she lets out a small giggle. Just to spite me, I'm sure.

I assess the situation, muddled as my thoughts may be. I've been left here, in the pouring rain, slowly bleeding to death and writhing in agony and self-loathing. How could I have given her my body? Who knows how long I have to live. I shut my eyes, and more pain sears them when tears stream down my face. At that moment, I do something I've never done before. I pray. I pray in hopes that there is a god, and that he will have mercy on me and let me die, so I can go to heaven.

More footsteps. This time, coming towards me, and from a direction I don't expect, to the left of me. Heavy breathing, a choked scream for a dad, and muffled talking all assault my ears that might all be me.

The intense wave of nausea is about to consume my consciousness when I feel pressure on my half legs. What is going on? A small whimper escapes my lips.

"You're still conscious? How did this happen? DAD! OVER HERE!" I hear the person clearly now, and they are definitely male.

Is he... helping me? Earlier, I was deemed a monster by my own father. Now, I'm being helped by complete strangers. Someone comes out from the brush.

"Oh my... quick! Get the first aid kit! Oh dear God, there's so much blood." I wish I could see right now, so I could at least know what my saviors look like. I wish I could stay awake, too. But the pain consumes me to the point that I drop into the blackness of my unconscious.

* * *

My eyes strain and painfully open, but all I see is black. An empty void that is most assuredly due to the fact that I have no eyes. My right arm slowly drifts up to my eyes, and just to make sure I'm not in a dark room, I wave my hand in front of my face. When that fails, I move my hand closer to my eyes and touch the fabric covering them. It's the familiar feel of elastic bandages. My suspicions were correct. None of it was a dream.

"Are you awake?" A male voice asks me gingerly. I try and answer yes, but it comes out as a squeak, then heavy coughing. Once my fit is done, the person guides my fingers to a smooth, cold surface that I recognize as a glass cup of a cold liquid. "Drink. It should clear your throat." I bring the glass to my lips and tip it back, tasting nothing but relishing it for the feeling none the less. Water. I haven't had this in a couple of days now. It feels refreshing going down my burning throat. "Can you speak?"

"Ahh-" I test my voice. "Y-yes." My voice is still a little raspy, but there.

"How are you feeling?" His voice sounds more curious than concerned.

"M-my legs... " I rub my legs, feeling the bandages on them. "They're sore."

"Mmm, well that's to be expected. You did get them cut off. Anything else?" I shake my head no, to which he sighs in relief. "Well that's good. May I ask your name?"

What IS my name? Ellen most likely goes by Viola, but I don't want to use her name. I don't think I ever want to be reminded of her. "I-I don't know anymore." My answer probably confuses him, because he pauses.

I hear him get up out of his seat. "Well, my name is Christopher... Um... Can you tell me what happened?"

I don't want to. It's too painful. There's no way I'm going to go over that hell, and certainly not with a complete stranger. "I was... betrayed. By my best friend." He coughs and sputters out of sheer surprise.

"Are you serious? Your friend did this to you?!"

I nod, which he must find difficult to believe, because he is silent for a moment. "Well, it's lucky we found you. We were actually on our way to another patient when we stumbled across you laying there, all bloodied up. I don't even know how you're still alive... Um..." He sounds like a older teenager, his voice is deep, but not yet a man's.

I take another sip of my water. "Christopher, what do you look like?" I ask out of general curiosity.

"Oh, uh, I'm 16, I have brown hair, blue eyes, and uhhhh..."

"And?"

"Uhhhhh..." He chuckles a bit. "Heh. Sorry, I haven't really looked in a mirror reciently."

A door opens with an audible 'kachunk'. "He's very handsome. Glad to see you're awake." It's a woman this time, it must be Christopher's mother. I sip my water, taking the last of it into my mouth and gulping it down. I request for more, and Christopher jumps into action, taking the glass to what I assume is the kitchen, because I hear a faucet running.

"How... how long was I asleep?"

Christopher answers. "Three and a half days." Three whole days? Has it really been that long?

"Chris here has been watching you like a hawk for all that time. He's been really vigilant. I think you've got loyal pup on your hands." She jokes, snickering at us.

"Hey!" Said pup whines. "I told you, I only stayed up all night because I wanted to be sure she wouldn't flatline again. She was in critical condition!"

She snickers again, this time more lighthearted than mischievous "You sound just like your dad."

"Excuse me?" I break up the family teasing so that I can put my last glimmer of hope to rest. Chris hums questioningly. "Could you tell me what... I look like?" My request sounds strange going out, and I swear Chris raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you have purple hair, with a ribbon in it, and a matching red dress that's all tattered. Right now, your face is all bandaged up, but-"

"O-okay. You can stop. I... I know enough now." I knew it, but I just wanted to be sure. I was no longer in my own body. I slowly accepted the fact, fighting back my emotions.

Tears well up in my sockets but I steel myself. I will NOT start to cry. Swallowing down the tears, I stiffen my back up strait in the bed and take in a huge sigh, and another gulp of water. "May I go outside? I want to get some fresh air."

"Well, we used to have a wheelchair, but it's currently in use." Chris's mother says.

"I got it, mom." Chris's arms wrap under my back and my half-legs, and he picks me up. He takes me outside and I immediatley feel the sun warming my skin, and hear the birds chirping happily in the distance. I hold tighter to Chris's body to try to find some security in this situation. Should I tell him what happened to me? And even if I do, will he even believe me? I feel like after that whole ordeal, I just don't want to trust anybody.

"Don't drop me." I mutter to him. Well, baby steps, first.

Chris slowly sets me down, making sure I have my bearings before placing me on the ground. After a long pause, he says. "You know, you're my first real patient. Dad had to go on to the another person, so I told him to just leave it to me." That means... it was Chris who saved my life... I'm going to tell him. I don't care if he thinks I'm making it up, I just think... He deserves to know that at least. And... No. I have to protect him. Drive him away!

After another long pause, I say what I need to. "Christopher... Please, do me a favor, and don't ever trust me."

"W... Why? You seem like a pretty trustworthy person to me." Chris finally takes a seat next to me in the grass.

"Oh really? You're saying this to a girl you found laying in the middle of a random road, legs cut off, and eyes gouged out." I reply, folding my arms and becoming increasingly bitter.

He chuckles lightly. "Well, it is true we met under some pretty strange curcumstances, but that doesn't make you untrustworthy."

I turn away from his voice scowling. "I said not to trust me and I mean it!" Jeez, what is up with him!

"But... You can't just tell someone not to trust you." He places a hand gently on my shoulder. "You gain other's trust by the things you do." Why won't he just quit already?! Can't he take a hint? I don't want him to get close to me so I won't hurt him! Why can't he see that?! My hands clench into fists in irritation. "So, why don't you start by-"

"You wouldn't be so cool about this if you knew what I was!" I shout at him. "Just shut up! You don't know what I've been through! The kind of things I've had to endure! It was hell!"

"I-"

"NO! I don't want to hear your sympathy! Just leave me alone! Why do you even care, anyways?!" My voice was fierce and I was snarling at him, but my body told a different story. I was shaking all over and my lip was quivering, letting him know that I was on the verge of a breakdown. "How can you just go around trusting so easily like that? How can you-" And what he does next stops me from my rant, and most likely from never trusting again. He leans into me and takes me into his arms. I slowly sink down and do something I didn't want to do in front of him.

I let go. In his arms, I just break down and sob. My arms reach around his waist and I dig my fingers into his back to desperately hold on and not let go of him. The tears are stopped pitifully by the bandadges covering my eyes as I continue to weep into Chris's lap.

"Sorry. It just seems like... you need this." My hands are shaking uncontrollably as I muster up some sort of a thank you for telling me exactly what I needed to hear.

"S-shut up." I spit at him stubbornly, still clawing at his back. "You think I'm a monster, don't you!"

Chris gently strokes my hair. "How could you be a monster? You're just a girl..." I can't believe he doesn't see it... Well, I guess it's best to scare him off.

I tear the bandages from my face, revealing my empty, unnatural eye sockets to the world, the wrappings falling from my face to my neck. "How am I NOT a monster?!" The sobs start to hedge up in my throat again, but Chris brushes a stay tear from my face.

"You are not a monster. Promise. You can trust me."

"I wanna go home..." I cry softly into his legs.

* * *

"Can you... like... do magic?" Chris asks. I nod. Yes, I told him everything. About the house, about me being a witch, and about Ellen's betrayal. He seemed to take it pretty lightly.

"Only a little bit. I can move things. Make things grow. Break things. That's about it." I hold tight to the hot cocoa in my hands and cherish the warmth of the blanket draped over my shoulders. My eyes are closed, even though Chris says he doesn't mind seeing them. I know he's just being kind.

"If it's not too much to ask, can you... move that chair over there?" I will the chair too move, and it scoots from the kitchen area to my bed. "Whoa, cool." I smile a tiny bit. But it disappears when I feel an intense pain in my lower abdomen, which spreads to my entire body.

Imagine your lower abdomen being reached into, all the organs squeezed together, then twisted until one of the tubes snaps off. That is fractional to what I feel at this moment.

"Fff-ahhhh!" I scream. My arms tremble with the intense, all consuming pain, making Chris take the cup from me.

"What is it? Where's the pain?" I fall over onto the bed.

"S-Stomach-ahhh!" I curl up, clutching the afflicted area. I completely forgot about this body's illness. Chris puts a hand to my stomach.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad's the pain?" He keeps a cool head the whole time he speaks to me.

"Ten! Ahhh! It hurts!" He runs over to the kitchen and runs back.

"I am so, so sorry about this." Wait, Why? He reaches up my dress and places a freezing cold object to my stomach. "It a stethoscope! Again, I'm so sorry! I swear, I'm not looking!"

I scream in spite of the situation. Did he really have to say that? UH. BOYS. He places the instrument in many different places on my stomach, and the pain subsides very slowly. Sweat drips from my face and onto the sheets, and Chris slips his arm out from under my bloody, torn dress.

"Well, some of it's just 'cause your stomach's empty. But there is something wrong with your internal organs. Very wrong." He sighs, removing the stethoscope from his ears. "But for now, you need to rest."

He places a hand on my forehead to make sure I don't have a fever. "I'll get you a change of clothes in the morning. Good night... Um... " I hear the click of the light. Not like I could see anything but black anyways.

"Just call me Ella for now."

"Oh, okay. Good night Ella."

**A/N:So, as you can see, LOTS more detail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sickness**

I open my eyes reluctantly. Sadly, I was having a dream about living with my dad again. Then I woke up from the dream, and harsh reality, and a sharp pain.

"Chris! Chris! Help!" My voice is scratchy again, and I curl up into a ball, writhing in pain.

I hear him rush into the room. "Stomach?"

I nod my head, face contorting into a visage of agony. I clutch my stomach as the pain rides it's course. "M-make it stop!"

"I'm... trying..." He looks around frantically. "If only dad were here." He mutters under his breath.

The pain stops again, this time more abruptly. "Chris. Bathroom. Now." I order, and he swiftly picks me up and takes me to the restroom. I sit in front of the toilet, head hunched over it, and wretch into it. There's absolutely nothing in my stomach to throw up, so nothing comes out, but I cough and hack as my stomach violently implodes.

Once that ordeal is done, I fall back, and I'm caught by Chris.

"Am I going to die?" I ask simply.

"No. I wont let you. Not one of my patients has ever died on me."

"But... you said... I'm your first patient."

"Exactly." He says, picking me up again. "We just need to figure out what's wrong with you." He sets me on the bed again, and I pull my leg thighs to body, making me fall over. "There's a change of clothes on your bed. It's probably more comfortable than that dress." I feel around and find the clothes he's talking about. I reeeeally hope he's turned, because I wobble out of my dress. I feel what I think is a shirt, and pull one of the holes over my head, but something is wrong. The hole is way too small, and I can't put my arm through. I try though, and I end up getting it stuck.

"Uuuhhh, Chris? Help?" After a short pause, I hear him chuckle, and it morphs into a full-on laugh.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you! Really! It's just- pffft haha!" I try to make a mad face, but only end up laughing at myself along with him.

He violently pulls the shirt off and puts it back on the right way. My eyes open in surprise when I realize my situation. I quickly pull the over-sized shirt over my underwear. And look away. "Pants." I say to him. I KNOW I'm blushing now. Dang boys.

He puts the pants on my legs, and I pull them the rest of the way up. I come to find out the pants are actually overalls, so I pull the straps on my shoulders.

"How... How do I look?"

"Uuuuuhhhhmmmm... F-fine."

"Thanks..."

An awkward silence passes between us. Oh, great, now I'm getting complemented for someone ELSE'S body. And I'm blushing like crazy 'cause of this... stupid boy. I turn away.

"Just... go make breakfast..."

"Yeah... Okay... By the way... You look good in those."

My face curls in anger and embarrassment. I use magic to hurl the closest thing near him, at him. "Shut up! Stupid!" I hear an 'oof!', and a crash, and Chris falling to the floor. If I had any eyes, they would have widened. "Oh... I'm so sorry!" I drop to the floor and crawl to him and pick him up off the floor, putting him on my legs. "What did I hit?"

"Aw, it's nothin' just a little bump on the head." I rake my hands through his hair and feel a warm liquid. "Blood?"

"Heh, It's... Nothing... Just a bump."

"I obviously hit you pretty hard. Did I get you anywhere else?"

"No, I don't think so." I check anyways, hovering a hand over his face, then neck, then chest. I stop at his chest, though. I... just... can't stop my hand from rubbing up and down... I realize what I'm doing and immediately pull my hand away. "Ah- Uh- o-oookaay, yo-you seem to be fine! Let me take care of that bump."

I pull up a pant leg and untie the wrappings, unwrapping them.. "Hey! You're not supposed to take those off yet!"

"Just... be quiet. It's my fault you're like this. Besides, you saved my life. Right?" I begin to wrap the bandages on his head, at least, the parts that aren't covered in dried blood.

"It's not your fault."

"Shush! Just... let me do this, okay?" I gingerly tie the cloth. "How's that?"

"Good. Thanks" He starts to get up, but I push him back down.

"You need to stay here, or you''ll faint." He sighs, but obliges. He stays there, head in my lap, resting. The only sounds I hear are he and I shuffling nervously.

The moment is broken by another intense pain in my stomach. "Aaaaahhaaa!"

"Ella-ahhoo... His head thuds on the ground. Oh, great, now I've done it. The pain is back, and now there's nobody to even carry me to the bed. God, I'm stupid. I roll over in agony.

"Ahh! Help! Please! Dad! Help!" I scream for my father. I want him back so badly. I just want to see him. But I know that'll never happen. Because he IS with me. My body. A strong pair of arms picks me up. "Da-dad?"

"No, sorry." It's sounds like... He sets me on the bed.

"H-Who?"

"It's Christopher's father. I need you to try to calm your breathing." I do as he says, and the clenching on my stomach subsides faster than normal. "Is the pain gone?"

I nod. "Hm, that's what I thought. That disease is hard to go through. Terminal. But easily cured." He picks up Chris."There's no need to worry. You wont be dying anytime soon."

"Th-There's a cure?"

"Of course." He sets Chris next to me in the bed. "I see my son took good care of you. He's a good boy."

"I'm sorry, sir, I-"

"There's no need to explain, I can see it was an accident. Why, he's so clumsy, he probably tripped over his own foot, right into that chair!" He bellows out a deep, low laugh. It's so loud, it almost drowns out the sound of my stomach growling, almost.

"Hm? You must be starving! How 'bout I whip you up something in the kitchen?"

"Not if you don't want to make her more sick." It's Chris's mom. "Don't ever eat this man's cooking, dear. It's poison." The doctor laughs again.

"Aw, Is it really that bad?"

"Why do I prepare the meals again? Oh, that's right, you're clueless in the kitchen!" They both laugh even more. Chris's mother treads to us. How've you two been?" She places a hand on my head. "Sorry we had to leave you, but his patients don't wait for anybody!"

"It's okay." Chris stirs beside me.

"What happened? Ella..."

"I'm fine, really." I sit up straight.

"Oh! We brought you that wheelchair!" Chris's mom exclaims. I hear a squeaky wheel on it as it's rolled over to the bedside.

"Actually... I think I want to just lie here a little more. Is that okay?" I ask. It's just... He's so warm...

I can practically feel his mom grinning at us. "That's fine."

She begins to make breakfast, but I don't eat, because I fall back to my dreams, laying there next to Chris.

**A/N: Okay, I just gotta say, It's EXTREMELY hard writing in first person for somebody who's BLIND. So if the writing's kind of lack-luster and repetitive, I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies: Shawn45: Thank you sooooo much for such a long review! First of all, I WILL make the chapters longer! Secondly, When I played the third end, I was like "Oh. Well that's depressing." So, as I always say, If you don't like the ending, write a fanfic! Lastly, I think her magic is included in the actual story. Ellen says at the end, 'you even used my own power to trap me, but to no avail.' So, I think there's still some magic left in Ellen's now Viola's body, which I will incorporate more into the story. Again, thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Thank you for not just being like 'oh, it's excellent!' and actually giving me some criticisms, which, again, I'm actually going to take into consideration! Oh, and I't rated M for blood, gore, and some eventual things that could maybe might not possibly maybe happen. Maybe.**

**Chapter 3: Return to The House**

Three weeks. Three weeks I've had to live with this illness. The Doctor (Or at least, that's what I call him, his name is Thomas) lives far out from any town where the so called 'cure' is available. The nearest town said it could have it in one week. I didn't count on the extra two.

I'm completely bedridden. I can't move anything, or it hurts. Even on my birthday, which was two weeks ago, I couldn't get up from the bed. It hurts so much, all over. But I have to go on as long as I can. Because I'm safe here. That's what Chris said, right?

I lay there, not knowing what time it is, or if I should be tired. Not like I can get any sleep, anyways. The family, MY family, has grown quite used to my eyes. Chris even finds them strangely beautiful, 'like staring down a deep abyss and finding rubies' is how he puts it. He's so kind to me. I wonder when he'll realize that I'm just a burden.

Oh, right, I say MY family, because they sort of adopted me. There were no papers, the Doctor just declared "You have no home? Well then, consider this your home from now on!", and there you have it. A little later, Chris even started calling me his sister. I... don't really know what to feel about it.

Anyways, like I said I'm fourteen now. And yes, I did use Ellen's birthday, and not my old body's. I do miss that body. It's still thirteen, but there are some perks to it. Like eyes. Or a pair of legs. Those were nice.

I no longer need bandages on my legs. Or, stumps, if you will. The Doctor bought me a new dress, one that isn't blood-covered and torn. I've worn it once, then after, I had to stay in my bed.

Fight on, indeed.

I think it's nighttime, when the Doctor and his wife (Isabel) come through the front door. My eyes are shut in an attempt to get some sleep, which is futile. They whisper quietly, thinking I'm asleep.

"Should we wake her?" The Doctor

"No, let her rest, we'll tell her in the morning." Isabel.

"Are you sure? She might have to go through more pain in the morning..."

"Dear, look how peacefully she's sleeping. Do you really want to disturb that?" Disturb what? There's nothing to disturb. And what do they need to tell me?

"Yeah... alright." He doesn't sound too sure.

"... Tell you what. I'll be there as soon as she wakes to give her the medicine, that way-" The bedroom door closes. They... They got it?

I shoot straight up in bed. "Wait- ah." I try, but they can't hear me, and I don't want to drag myself over there, or use the wheelchair. Too painful. "Damn." I curse myself for not reacting quicker. Oh, and I picked that up from Chris. Isabel says he's a bad influence on me, and scolds him a lot when he swears around me, but I don't mind it. He's my 'big brother'... That's still weird. I can deal with a switch to the doctor and Isabel being 'mother and father', but Chris being my brother?

I spend the night in pain, not being able to move, and extremely hot. I can't push off the covers, but it's almost burning my insides being under them. And I spend the whole night like that.

I hear the morning birds chirp and it gets slightly more warm, making my insides sear and hurt even more. Isabel rushes to my bedside.

"Are you awake yet?" I slowly nod my head. "Okay, I'm just going to give you a little shot, it's gonna pinch for a second." She inserts the needle into my arm, and it twitches from the sudden intrusion.

"You... got it?"

"We sure did. It's going to take at least two hours for full effect. You can wait that long, right?" Let's see, I've waited a whole week for this to come, been disappointed, then another two week's waiting. Yeah, I think two more hours will be okay.

"Thank you... for... everything."

"It's no trouble."

She takes the needle out and swiftly places a band-aid over my arm.

"A-Are you sure the pain will stop?"

"Absolutely."

I feel the immediate effects: I feel SO much better. The constant pain in my stomach washes away and I sigh with contentment. Then, something else washes over me. Sleep. I immediately fall into a deep slumber, one I haven't been in since before I switched bodies. My dreams are of my new family, and for the first time in a long time, I feel myself smile before drifting off into slumber.

* * *

"Ella. Eeeeelllaaa." Why is Chris calling me? Can't he see I'm enjoying this nap?

"Mmm. Five more minutes."

"But we can't wait that long."

"Mmmmmm." The covers are pulled off from over me. "MMMMM!" I try to dig myself deeper into my bed.

"Come on."

"Whaaatt?"

I hear a 'huh'. "Well, if you don't want your presents, I'll just take 'em."

I shoot straight up. "What presents?"

"The presents for your birthday, of course." I feel around for the wheelchair. "Now that your not sick, we can finally get you out of bed and give them to you. We even got a cake!"

"Really?"

"Yup!" I excitedly shift my way into the wheelchair, and he wheels me over to the smell of candles and chocolate.

They all yell happy birthday to me, and sing the song. "Thank you all. So much."

"Well, you know, It's also to celebrate your recovery!" Isabel walks over to me and takes me in her arms in a warm, loving hug. Kind of like how mom used to... "Ella, you know we all love and care for you. So, please, think of us like your family... and eat some cake!" A smile forms on my lips and tears stream down my face, this time from joy. I hold her closer to me.

"I-I don't know what to say."

Chris hums lightly. "Don't say anything, then. Just blow out the candles!" And with that, I let out a puff of air that extinguishes the flames and leaves smoke trailing into my nose.

As for the wish? I think you can guess.

I wish to stay happy with my family.

Forever.

* * *

"Are the stars out tonight?"

"Yes. There's so many out here. You can see the galaxy and everything."

Chris and I lay next to each other in the front yard. Well, he lays, I sit, with a plate of my favorite food. It's a warm, summer night and the gentile breezes feel like a blanket on my skin.

"How are you liking that cake?"

I take another bite, stabbing the cake with my fork and picking the section in my mouth. Chocolate is my absolute favorite! "Delicious!"

"Hey, Ella?"

"Yes?"

"What... are you going to do now? I mean, now that your sickness is gone?" Wait, why is he asking that?

"... I don't know. Can I still stay here?"

"Oh! Of course! I mean... ah, that's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"What's going to happen with your... situation?"

"Ellen?"

"There! That's what I meant." Yes, I told him all of it. My time in the house, Ellen being the witch. From the beginning. I told him not to tell his parents. I... don't really know why, though.

"I don't really know that, either. I mean, legs would probably be nice, if I'm going to face her." I ponder this for a while. There WERE some books in Ellen's room. They could prove useful... "Chris, could I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you remember where you found me? On that road?"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry to do this, but..."

"Ella, really, I'd do anything for you."

"Okay... near that road is a large house. On the top floor is a large bedroom, with books lined in the shelves. Bring me as many books from those shelves."

"Is this the same house..." I nod slowly. I hear him get up. "Of course I'll do it. But... Don't you have to be there to control... everything."

"Oh, right. I guess I'll be going with you, then."

He brushes the hair from my useless eyes. "Hey, you know you can open your eyes. I like to see them."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. Open your eyes. Please?" I do as he asks. "They look fine. Even... beautiful."

"You always say that... And I know I say it a lot Chris, but thank you for saving me." I move my head a little closer to him.

"It was... nothing." I feel his breath on my lips.

"Thank you... Chris."

"You... say that too much." I stay frozen. I can tell we're SO close to each other. I'm so close to him. His lips... But... This is a little fast. And it just feels... off.

I pull my head away and turn it in shame. "I... I should get to bed."

"Yeah. We have a long day ahead of us."

I hoist myself onto the chair and use what little magic I have to push the wheels into the house and to my bed. Chris turns off the light when I'm good and settled in bed. "Goodnight." He says simply.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will be." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

It most certainly was NOT a good night. I tossed and turned all night, thinking about what happened. What we ALMOST did. What would it have been like if we HAD...

I don't know anymore. I slam my head into the pillow in an attempt to make it even more comfy, at which I fail, so I turn my head into the pillow and growl. "What is going on?" I ask nobody in particular. Breathing out a deep, heavy sigh, I relax my entire body and try to sleep. It soon finds me, but I have no dreams. Only nightmares of my horrid time in Ellen's house.

Chris wakes me up, shaking me violently. "Ella! Wake up!" My nightmares end and the darkness of being blind continues. "You were yelling. Are you okay?"

"... Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"... Yes. I have to." I crawl into my wheelchair. "Come on."

"O... kay." He begins to push me out of the house. "Mom! We'll be out for a while!"

I hear her from the other room. "Okay! Don't take anywhere dangerous!" I have to snort at the irony.

"I wont! Bye!" He shuts the front door. "Okay, so back to where we found you right?"

"Right. Then just head up the path to the house." I wonder how it looks now that my magic is almost gone. And that demon...

My wheelchair gets snagged on some branches twice along the way, making our journey even longer.

We finally get to the house. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes. What, are you having second thoughts?"

"Kinda. This house looks... crappy. Will it even hold up?"

"As long as I don't use any magic. At all. Oh, and can you carry me from now on?"

"...Sure." He picks me up. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah." I wrap my arms around his neck so he can have a free arm to open the front door. It creaks as he does, and we enter.

The house has an overall musty smell that is oh-too-familiar. "Ella?"

"Left." He does as told, and I continue the instructions. "Forward. Your in a dining room now, keep going up. Kitchen, up. Up the stairs." We continue this until we get to Ellen's room.

"I hear a piano. What is that?"

"One of the invisible people must be left. The pianist." (1)

"It's so... beautiful. And ominous."

"Yeah. He's the only one I really liked in this house... Let's go."

He opens the door. I can hear the low rumble that is ever present in the unholy room. Chris's arm begins to shake. "Viola." I tighten my hold on him. He only calls me by my real name... well, never, actually. This is the first time.

"What... the HELL happened here?"

"This is... where we switched bodies." He begins to walk forward. "To the left."

"I... I see it." He sets me down. "I'm... just gonna go over... there. For a second." I begin to grab some books and he runs from what must be a gruesome scene, because I can hear him hurling in the next room. Sorry to make you do this, Chris.

He comes back to me. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What do these books say?" I hand him the books.

"Let's see... Illusion magic, Destruction magic, Self reconstruction magic. All of these?"

"Yeah, bring them all." He picks me up and we assume our earlier position, only I now use one hand to carry the three books. We've made it halfway out when there's a low rumble, almost a growl, or a... moan. It's the house, I realize, so I tell Chris, "Run. Go!"

He goes as fast as he can with me and three books, and the house shakes violently. We finally exit the mansion and get a respectable distance away from it when it creaks all over, this time really loudly. Then, I hear a loud crash.

"What's it doing?"

"It... collapsed." Nothing but silence remains of the house. And if it collapsed, then...

"NO! Not now! I... I was so close! WHY!?" I dig my hands into my face and begin to sob. I have no magic anymore! It's all gone! Now I'll never get my legs back! My eyes are gone, this time, forever! "AAAAAHHH!" I thought I still had enough left. I thought... well, it really doesn't matter anymore!

I drop the now useless books on the ground and hug tighter to Chris. Then, after all that, I hear the sound I LEAST want to hear in the world.

"Yo."

My arms shake in rage. "Just get out of here, you stupid cat! This is all YOUR FAULT!" I shout at the demon.

"Huh. And here I was gonna tell you how to get s'more magic."

"What? You can get me... more?"

"Of course. I grant Ellen her powers. I can do the same for you."

Chris warns me, "Viola, don't make a deal with a demon. It always ends up bad."

"But I NEED this! I need magic! Please. Just... put me down." He does as I ask and walks away. "Tell me."

He responds with a "Here." I feel a cold wind wash over me, making me shiver. "There's a tiny bit more. Use it to walk, at least. Then come back to me when you run out. We'll talk."

"Ah... thank you."

"Huh. Yeah, whatever." I hear the cat body pad away. Chris puts a hand to my shoulder.

"Voila."

"Don't... call me that, please."

"Why? Aren't you Viola? 'Cause I sure don't know who you are anymore."

"... Just shut up."

"The Viola I knew wouldn't make a deal with the same demon who gave Ellen HER power!"

"Shut up! I just... need a little more magic! Then I can walk again!"

"THEN you can walk? Okay then, walk yourself home!"

"No! Wait! I-" I try, but he was already running away from me. "Chris! Don't leave me out here!" It's all I can do to crawl towards the sound of his footsteps.

I just need legs! Is that too much to ask?

On top of everything, it starts to rain. And that's when I cry. Uncontrollably. I only want a NORMAL body! One that's not lame and blind! I stop crawling, finding it useless to try, and just curl up in the middle of the road. "PLEASE!" I sob for what seems like hours, but is only about 15 minutes in reality.

...I hear footsteps. "Chris?!" The person walks up to me.

"... Yeah, it's me. I'm... sorry for leaving you."

"Take me home. Please?"

"Yeah." He picks me up, and I hug tightly to him again.

"Please, don't leave me." I mutter into his chest.

"I would never. You're family." To my surprise, he picks up the books. "Let's go home."

* * *

Chris opens the door and I hear his mom gasp. We must look like a mess, probably drenched and covered in mud. "What happened? Chris?"

"I, uh, tripped and almost dropped her."

"But he saved me." Yes, that's exactly what he did.

"And those books?"

"That's where we went, the library." Oh no! The books!

"Chris? Are the books-"

"They're okay."

I lean my head into him. "Good."

"I have just one more question." Chris's mom says.

"What?" We say in unison.

"Where's the wheelchair?"

Crap.

(1): The piano from the 4th floor

**A/N: Chapter 3 already! I feel bad, 'Cause I'm totally neglecting my other story, Bookworm and Her Scythe, which is a Soul Eater fanfic... But, I'm already 20 chapters into that, so this is like a break from that one. Sorry!**

**Well, that's that. Like BaHS, I have a plan for the next 5 chapters, so i'm gonna keep pumping out more and more chapters of this! And they will be even longer!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies: fairybabe202 (2)- Yes it is a mix, I'm going even deeper into the complications in this chapter, the piano on the fourth floor is the only one that plays IN the game, and not just as background, and yeah, like I said, it's VERY hard to write this with no 'I saw' or anything. Here's your new chapter!**

**Yugiohfan101 (2)- Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't promise that she wont, though. *Evil laugh***

**Chapter 4: Demons**

"That's the chapter on cell reconstruction- Hey, are you even listening?" Chris looks up from the book on magic reconstruction.

"...Oh! Of course! That's all I can do."

"...Right."

"What!?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, that's good for today." He thuds the book closed.

"Are you sure you can regenerate your legs?"

"If what this book says is right, then..." I trail off. "Chris?"

"Yeah?" He stands from the chair, so when I hug him, it feels a bit awkward.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Y-yeah. You're welcome."

"Let's go outside and see if it works." I crawl up him and he carries me outside because of the lack of a wheelchair. He sets me down in the grass.

"You're legs are first, right?" I think about this for a while, humming.

"Well... now that I think of it, legs would be pretty useless without my eyes to guide them. Eyes first."

"Alright then. Remember to-"

"I know what to do. I WAS listening."

"Okay. Just checking."

I take a deep breath and file through my mind, remembering all the parts of the eye from Chris's anatomy book. Then I imagine each one being built, cell by cell, inside my eye sockets. I cringe at how weird it feels. My, or more, Ellen's eyes build themselves from back to front, and jolt me a little when the nerves connect. All that's left now is to open them. And that's just what I do.

Light floods my whole vision as I squint open my eyes. I see colors, blue, green, brown. Then I see a person, standing three feet in front of me. I look up at Chris's face, streaks of long, messy, brown hair and deep blue eyes, just like he described. And another thing that was completely right...

He is really, really handsome. Actually, better than that, he's... hot.

Wow, I'm SUCH a loser. Really? Hot?

Yes.

I feel a warmth in my stomach that signifies the last of my magic leaving my body. "Do... do they work?"

Heck yeah, they work! "Ummm... yeah..." Jeez, I'm acting like an idiot!

I remain speechless as I look at him.

"What? Am I... not what you expected?" No! Better! So much better!

I rub my eyes to make sure the new eyes really DO work. Nope. Gorgeous is still there.

I blink twice, gawking at him. He's, like, the perfect human!

"Whoa." Is all I can muster.

"Whoa good, or whoa bad? You CAN see, right?"

I cough. "Yeah. I can see... just fine."

"Then it worked!" Oh my gosh, did it work. He inspects my eyes closer. "Whoa. That's the coolest eye color I've ever seen!" I blush deeply. I should be the one complementing HIM.

"What color?" So I forgot Ellen's eye color after these past few months. Back off.

"I think it's yellow, but..." He gets in closer. "No, they're gold." I didn't choose a color, so the magic chose for me. I turn away, embarrassed by the closeness. His house comes into view.

It's a really cozy-looking log cabin, out in the middle of the woods. Only one story, but very, very big.

I scoot away from him. "How are we gonna keep this from Mom and Dad?" Crap! I forgot!

"Um... I could close my eyes when I'm around them."

"Wont that get a little annoying?" He was right. And sooner or later they would find out anyways. But... how will they react?

"I guess we just have tell them." This was unavoidable, I suppose. They would REALLY noticed if I did my legs first, though.

"How would we even begin, though? 'Hey, guys! Guess what? Ella's a witch, who got her body stolen by another witch! Her real name is Viola!' I don't think that'll go over well."

I reach up for him. "Your guess is as good as mine." He lifts me off the ground. I smile a little and lean my head into him. I didn't realize I was being carried by such a... gorgeous... guy.

He holds me tighter to himself. Whoa. That's weird... Now that the magic has left me, I notice that that same coldness of magic that rushes over my body...

Is exuding from Chris.

* * *

"So... that's how it is."

"... Huh. So your a witch. And you used magic to get your eyes back."

"U-uh huh." Here it comes. I'm a monster, just say it.

"Well that's excellent!" Huh? I stare at the Doctor. "You got your sight back! That's great Ella! Or should I say Viola?" I... I should have expected this. Chris was so accepting. So... why am I so happy at them?

"Thank you all. I... thought you were going to leave me."

Isabel grins. "Why would we do that? It doesn't matter what happened in your past."

"Wow, you guys took that better than I thought." Chris smiles a me knowingly. Ahhh, he smiled at me...

Wait... Chris has brown hair, and both his parents have... black hair... weird.

"So, Viola, how are you going to deal with Ellen?" Thomas asks me.

"I haven't really thought of it yet."

Thomas laces his fingers together and lays his head on them. "Viola, just know, whatever you do, killing is wrong. When you face her, and beat her, you need to forgive her. Or you'll make an endless circle of hate."

I just nod my head slowly. Okaaaayyy?

"Anyways Viola..." Our conversation continues deep into the night.

I never told them about the demon, though.

* * *

My eyelids flit open, and for the first time in a while, I see the ceiling. It's quiet in the house, Thomas and Isabel must be tending to a patient. I lazily look to my left.

A new wheelchair. I smile at their kindness and pull myself into it. I'm on a mission today.

I make it to the front door and cringe when I hear a voice behind me. "So you were just gonna go see that demon without me, huh?" I turn, guilty look on my face.

"Ahhh, yes?"

"...Wrong answer. I'm going with you." He's so... amazing.

"Fine, let's go." I begin to wheel out of the house when he stops me. I turn to him again.

"What?" He pauses and looks at me. Then, out of the blue, he picks me up and carries me out.

"I'm kinda... used to carrying you now. Is this okay?"

I respond by humming and leaning farther into him. "He's right where we left him." We enter the forest. It really is a beautiful forest this time of year, the leaves turning shades of yellow and orange, like they're on fire, only without flames. I love eyes, now more than ever. I also love smelling, 'cause Chris smells like... home.

We find the path and I hear him. "Yo." Chris turns around, and I see him- the black cat. "So, you wanna take me up on my offer?"

I nod at him. "Tell me how to get more magic."

The cat licks his paw. "Well, first you need to follow me. Without him." He motions to Chris. "That's why I wanted you to get legs."

"Well, I wanted eyes, okay? And why can't Chris come with us?"

"He just can't... unless... he gives me his body for a while." It almost looks like he's... grinning.

"Heck no! Your not-"

"Viola."

"Chris... you can't let him!"

"It's the only way. I have to."

"You should listen to him, girl." I glare at the demon, then back at Chris.

"Let's do it." He says to the demon. The cat falls over and I look at Chris. His usually beautiful blue eyes are a deep shade of red. I get startled by this.

"...Are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" His voice has changed to the cat's voice. "Aww, what? Not too fond of me?" He says after I push away from him.

"No."

A smile grows on Chris's face, growing almost creepy. Then, he says something I don't quite understand.

"...Oh! I see she's finally done it. Well, even though she has no magic now, her finished product is sure worth it!"

"What are you..."

"Oh, nothing. Just mumbling to myself. Let's go." Instead of keeping me in his arms, he places me on his shoulders, like a piggy-back ride.

"Tell me now. How do I get more magic?"

"I'll give it to you... If you get me human souls."

"Y-you mean like... kill people?"

"You catch on fast, Viola."

"Wait... I can't do that."

"Why?"

"'Cause... It's wrong!"

"For a witch like you, though, it's normal. Trust me, sooner or later, you'll stop feeling remorse."

"Isn't there any other way?"

He hums in thought. "Well, you could you this guy..." He mutters.

"What do you mean? Kill Chris?" He laughs at my statement like it's the most hilarious joke in the world.

"No, girl, you'll find that to be quite impossible." My brow furrows at his statement. What's with all this mysteriousness?

"Use him how?"

"Well, if I told you, I wouldn't get souls, now would I?"

"Huh. I'm still not going to."

"We'll see."

* * *

We come out of a clearing into a small town. Not mine, but it sure looks similar. "So, just point me in the direction of your victim." There he goes again. I look out on the people milling around the town. I can't kill! It's wrong! It's murder! I can't!

"Okay, this has gone too far. Give Chris his body back, I want to go home."

"And why's that?"

"'Cause wont kill anybody! It's... it's not right."

"You know, being a witch isn't exactly 'right' with these humans, either. Sooner or later, your going to have to kill someone, in self defense or otherwise."

"I'd rather it be by self defense. 'Otherwise' is just killing in cold blood."

"Right. But wouldn't it be better to have magic when the need to defend yourself arises?" I growl at him. He's probably a bagillion years old, so I know I'm not going to win this argument.

I sigh in defeat. I WANT that magic. But I don't want to kill. So... what do I do?

"We're going." He starts walking into the town.

"Hey! I haven't decided what to do yet!"

"Decide on the way." He continues to walk, eventually getting to the edge of the village. We get some strange looks as he treads through it casually, me on his back.

Should I? He IS right about defending myself. What would Chris say about it? He'd probably tell me what already know: It's wrong. But... What happens if...

The demon turns suddenly into the ally to our right. Some 'shady characters' are there, and one of them turns their heads. Oh crap! He WANTS to put me in that position!

The guy who sees us motions at us with his head. It's official. This demon is gonna get me killed.

The other guy turns and smiles at us. "Heeeeeeyyyy." He begins to walk toward us and I try to hide myself behind Chris's back as much as possible. "How you guys doin'?" The man takes a knife and starts running at the demon, backing him against the wall. And I am almost literally stuck between a wall and a hard place, just without the hard place.

The man holds the knife up to Chris's neck, and the other man pries me away from the demon. "Hey! Let go of me!" I flail my arms around, but it doesn't even stop him from dragging me further into the ally. He throws me against the wall. In a random town, on a random street, and we just happened to go into the ONE ally with these guys. Thanks, fate.

"Just sit back, you brat. This'll all be done in a minute." I hear the usual 'give me all you have or you die' speech. Chris's face remains emotionless while he turns his eyes to me.

"Well? If you don't hurry, this kind man is going to take Chris's life."

Panic washes over me. He's right. These guys are serious.

"Stop talkin' to your girlfriend and give me your wallet, kid!" He digs into Chris's neck with the knife.

"No! Stop!" I yell at him, which earns me a kick to the gut.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" I wheeze at the lack of air in my lungs and struggle to look back up at the scene.

"Alright!" I say as loud as I can with no air, which is still pretty loud. It makes the guy with the knife look at me. "Alright. You win." I tell the demon, but the guy probably thinks it's to him.

"You heard the girl. Give it."

The demon smiles at me. The familiar rush of cold air, that was calm and gentile before, blasts into me with tremendous force. My magic is back.

"So sorry, but I don't carry a wallet, sir." The man tisks.

"Sucks to be you, then." He raises the knife. I remember a spell from the destruction book in that moment, and release it on the guy. It's supposed to set his sleeve on fire to scare him away, which is what it did when I practiced it last. But I didn't have as much magic then.

I watch as the spell goes overboard, and the guy...

explodes into ash.

The other guy's eyes widen and he turns to his former partner then looks back at me. I shut my eyes tight as he grabs my shoulders tightly. "What the HELL did you do?!" He starts to shake me violently. I panic again, and use a spell that's SUPPOSED to push him back.

Instead, he flies back into the wall and hits it with a sickening crunch. He falls to the ground like a rag doll, then remains completely still. I stare at him, mouth open and eyes wide. I cover my mouth in shock and shake all over. I...

I killed them.

"You did better than I expected, Viola." The words run through my head, but don't register. My mind is too busy trying to process what just happened. What I just did, which is exactly what I said I WOULDN'T do.

I killed them.

The demon kneels at the pile of ashes in front of him. Smiling, he takes a deep breath, and the ashes disappear. He does the same to the mangled body.

I killed them.

I keep repeating those three words in my mind. The demon was right. I had to use magic in self-defense. But I didn't mean to kill them! My mouth remains covered my hands when I stand, legs shaking, and mutter the only words I remember saying:

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"You should know that this is very unbecoming of you." The demon remarks. I am holding myself on his shoulder again, this time tears streaming from my eyes. "You should really get a grip. It was bound to happen." I continue to say nothing. We finally arrive at the house and we walk in the door. The house is still empty. The demon strides into my room and lays on my bed. "Well, thanks for the meal... and all that." Blue spheres fly in all directions out of Chris's body. I sit on the floor next to the bed.

It's well into the night, so I don't expect Chris to wake up. I restore my legs, lay my head on my bed and feel immense tiredness wash over me. I'm asleep soon after.

In my dreams, the whole scene plays out over and over again, and in slow motion. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from turning one guy into dust, and the other into a broken corpse.

I wake up the next morning feeling nothing. Emotionless. I slowly get up out of bed, stand on my own two feet, and walk out of my room. I lower my head when I see Chris sitting at the table. There's a newspaper on it, along with a plate of half eaten food. He doesn't look too happy.

"Viola." Uh oh. He holds up the newspaper. The cover page reads:

Two dead in ally, Police mystified.

"For the love of God, please tell me this wasn't you."

My head lowers so that I he can't see my face. I remain emotionless as I whisper, "I'm sorry."

Chris stands straight up from his chair, startling me. He slowly sits back down and looks out the window. "I... think you should go." He states.

My head jerks up to look at him. "Chris?"

"Please. Just leave." His words hit me hard. Looks like I'm about to lose another home. I remain adamant until I leave the house. As soon as I get out the door, I start sprinting. It feels a bit awkward on my newly formed legs. I rush into the forest planning to never return. Everything is a blur until I arrive at the path to Ellen's house and trip from the new terrain. I land on my hands and knees, breathing heavily, strands of hair falling down over my face.

"Yo." I don't look up at him. "See? I was right. Humans hate witches. Always will." Chris really does hate me, doesn't he? "You can't go on like this. You'll be hunted down, captured, even killed." He walks through the gap in my arms and curls his tail around one. "You cannot exist together, you and that boy. The only beings who accept witches are other witches." Is he... telling me to do what I think he is? He looks up to face me.

"Just a suggestion, but why not go see Ellen?" Yup. And, like always, he's right. I cannot be with this family. They wont ever accept who I am. And the only one who will is...

Ellen.

I walk down the pathway, headed to my old house.

**A/N: ... ... ...*evil grin***


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies: Yugiohfan101: Yup. And thank you again. :J**

**EnderRaven: Thank you so much for reviewing! I gotta say, it was kinda hard to capture his personality. But, apparently I did pretty well! And as for how she'll turn out, only I know. Hehehe...**

**Mew Icefire: Thanks. I try.**

**A/N: So... ... ... How'd you react? *Evil grin***

**You may have noticed by now, but I'm still keeping dark secrets from you. All to be revealed in this chapter...**

**Chapter 5: Witches**

Rain smacks down on me as I walk down the path, entering my old town. There's nobody outside, as it's currently poring rain from the thunderstorm above. My breath makes puffs of smoke. It's absolutely freezing out here. Autumn has nice trees, but the rain sucks.

I slowly make my way to my old house with one thing on my mind: Ellen. I have to get to her. I have to tell her what's going on. She'll understand. 'Cause she's a witch, like me. Only witches can be accepting to other witches. That phrase is stuck in my head, repeating over and over. My old home comes into view. I make my way to the door, shivering like crazy when I knock on in. I really hope it's not dad.

I hear my former voice from inside. "I'll get it!" The door opens.

"H-hi." Is all I can muster. She just stares at me blankly.

"Why are you here?" She sizes me up, like she expects to fight me.

"I... have nowhere... nobody else." It feels a little weird talking to... well, me.

Her eyes widen as she realizes. "Does that mean..."

I nod. "Can I come in?" She backs away from the door to let me in. Since I know where they are, I grab a towel from the cupboard above the closet. Ellen shuts the door behind me. "Thank you." I wrap the towel around myself.

She motions to her room, opening the door for me. I gladly enter the room. It looks like she hasn't moved anything out of place. It's still the same room I remember.

Dad calls from his own room. "Viola? Who is it?"I ALMOST answer him, but Ellen is faster than me.

"It's a friend of mine. Can she stay the night?"

"... I suppose." She enters the room along with me and shuts the door.

"You want to discuss... what happened?" She asks me.

"No." A long pause ensues and I think about what's going on. She's a witch. Just like me. She's killed people. I've killed people. We understand each other. I put my head down so she can't see my face. That's right. I've killed two people. And I have to admit, when I did, it felt...

Natural.

Like doing something I've meant to do for a long time. They wont ever accept me for that. But Ellen... Heh. How ironic. The only one who I can trust is the one who cut off my legs and gouged my eyes out. I can't stop myself from cracking up at how stupid this whole thing is... I also might be insane. Ellen looks surprised at me as I giggle maniacally.

"Thank you, Ellen. So much. For just being there. For giving me this body." I cover my eyes and look up her, crazy smile adorning my lips.

Yup. Definitely insane.

"It's just... magic! Ya'know? It's so amazing! I love it! How did I ever live without it?!" Hey, try going through what I did without going a little loopy. And now that I have nobody like Chris who can judge me for this, I just... lose myself. I stop my laughing, but the smile stays. "It gave me my legs and eyes back." I sigh from the immense feeling of freedom. "So, how about we try the whole 'friend' thing again?"

* * *

Turns out, Ellen needs more magic as well. The next day, she invited me to come with, to which I gladly obliged. We walk down the street, looking for our next victim. The person doesn't matter, I guess. It's the location. The rain continues to pelt down on us both.

"So, do you have anywhere to live?" She asks me.

I hum. "I used to... But not anymore!"

"I can try to see if your dad will let you live with us. I'll have to think up a convincing story, though."

I feel major deja vu when we turn down an alley. Oh look, two boys. Well, let's get on with it!

We walk down the alley casually. As I get closer, I think I recognize the one that's turned the other way. Maybe a former classmate. Oh well.

I whisper to Ellen. "Let's do this fast. I want to get out of this rain."

She chuckles. "That's the only way I know how."

I decide I want to see their faces. Hey, I'm crazy now! Might as well enjoy it!

"Oh booooooys!" The one not facing us turns...

Oh.

Oh no!

NO!

Why?! Why the hell is HE here?! Why NOW!

At that exact moment, my sanity comes back to me. I don't feel any freedom anymore, only remorse.

Chris looks surprised at me. "Viola?" NO!

The whole world seems to go in slow-motion. I look over at Ellen, I can tell she's got a spell cooking.

"Wait! Don't!" I shove her to break her concentration, but that doesn't stop a huge wave of magic from shooting across the alley. It hits Chris, but off from dead center.

His whole right arm gets taken off, and disappears into dust. His eyes go wide as he looks down at where his arm used to be. Crimson blood flows from his shoulder. He grabs it and falls to the ground.

"CHRIS!"

I run to him as the other boy runs away in fear. I fall to my knees beside him. His whole body shakes. I inspect the wound, shaking as well. Tears fall from my eyes to his back. Why? Why do I have to have such horrible fate? And why do I even care anymore? He rejected me. So why?

I stop crying and gaze in amazement as black, dust-like specs gather on his wound and slowly form the shape of an arm. The color comes back to it when the last of the black dots gathers. His arm... reconstructed...

What IS he?

I stare at the unmoving, face-down Chris. A voice breaks my trance.

"Viola!" I turn to the voice. What are Chris's parents doing here? Am I dreaming? What is going on?

Chris's mom swiftly picks me and his dad does the same to him.

What... is... HAPPENING?

Isabel slings me over her shoulder. The last I see of Ellen is her confused face as we turn the corner out of the alley.

* * *

I am completely silent as we walk home, leaving me with my own thoughts of the future. What will they say to me? Will they hate me?

The door opens and I am promptly set on my bed. Isabel starts.

"What where you thinking?" Here we go. They're going to ridicule me. Tell me what I did wrong, that murder is bad. Is that why they brought me back? To punish me? "Why would you just run away from home like that?" Wait, what?

I'm totally surprised by her question. "I-um... What?" She tackles me in a hug.

"We were so worried about you! Don't ever run off like that again! We've been searching for you this whole time!"

"But... I thought... Chris told me..."

"Trust me, he didn't mean it. Didn't you hear him as you were running off?" I... might have.

"I... I murdered two people..." She holds me tighter.

"It's okay. I understand. Really, I do." HA! That's funny. How could she understand? She doesn't know what I've been through.

"So... you're forgiving me?"

"Oh, I am." I sigh in relief. "But I can't speak for my son." Oh yeeeeeaaaahh... About that...

"... What exactly IS Chris?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ellen blasted his arm off. But somehow, it's still there!"

"Oh... that. You saw that, huh?"

I nod my head vigorously. "Yeah!"

She hums and shifts around nervously. The Doctor puts a hand to her shoulder."It's okay. She can handle it." Handle what?

She sighs in defeat. "I guess it's a good thing that Chris is asleep for this..."

She takes in a huge breath. "Long ago, about 25 years, I was fourteen, just like you. And... I was a witch." My eyes widen and my mouth opens involuntarily. "I... used to kill as well. But then, as if by chance, this handsome devil-" She points to the Doctor. "-came into my life. It was really a case of true love at first sight. I knew it wouldn't be possible, though, because I was a witch." I gape at how similar our situations are. "But he was persistent. I eventually confessed that I was a witch to him, and how we got our powers. He convinced me to stop killing and to stop using magic. And to marry him.

"I accepted, and after a few years, we both wanted a child. But... I later found out I was... well, I couldn't have child." I look at Chris.

"Then how...?"

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that. Well, I studied all I could about anatomy and how I could have a child. But I couldn't find anything. So... I turned again to magic. While reading one of the books I owned, I came across a particular section about the creation of living things through magic. It says that human creation has never been successfully done, because the human would deteriorate at birth." She starts to pace. "So the question was 'how do I stop a body from falling into dust?'. My answer was simple: make the dust recombine. Through magic of course. So I tried it. I put a spell on the baby to protect him from disintegrating, at the cost of the rest of my magic. And it worked.

"He was a healthy baby boy. But the spell... worked a little TOO well. Every time he would get hurt, it would just reconstruct. And since I infused his body with my own magic, the magic also replenishes itself in him. An endless source of magic."

"Then why can't he use it?" I ask.

"Well, for him to be able to use it, he has to make a deal with a demon. I wouldn't let that happen... We finally had a son. I'm not going to let him go down the same path I did." She continues with her story. "So, after that, we ended up with a perfect, artificial human. A homunculus(1), if you will."

All I can do is look back and forth from Chris to Isabel in unbelief. "That's... crazy."

"So you see, Viola, I do understand you. In more ways than you know." Only witches can accept other witches... That's why they were so calm about me being a witch!

There's a long silence as I take it all in. Isabel speaks up. "Please don't tell Chris. I don't want him to know." I nod my head.

Okay, I'm DEFINITELY dreaming.

* * *

It's SO awkward between me and Chris now. He forgave me for killing those men, albeit reluctantly, because they were actually murderers themselves. I have no idea what happened to Ellen. I assume she's pretty mad.

But back to Chris. I barely even talk to him anymore. I share a HUGE secret that I can't share with the ONE person I spend all day with. It's SO hard not to blurt it out. I've always been horrible at keeping secrets.

I also space out whenever I look at him. It usually ends up he returns my stare and I quickly look away. I can tell he knows I'm keeping something from him. It's only a matter of time until he asks me about it...

"Viola?" He surprises me and I jump. Crap.

"Uh- yes?"

"I know you've keeping something from me." CRAAAAAAP.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I laugh nervously.

"And I think I know what it's about, too." I look at him, wide eyed. Oh no.

"You do?" How could he know? Did I accidentally blurt it out without even knowing?

"Yeah. But... it's okay. I like you in that way too." ...WHAT?

"Huh?"

"I... like you... more than just as a sister. This is what the whole thing's about, right? I know, it's weird." He looks away. "That night we almost kissed I... didn't really know what I was doing. I just... Ahhh, I don't know. But you... like me that way too, right?" ...I am very, very confused at the moment.

"Uhhhh... I... I don't know." ARH! Stupid! Say yes!

"Oh, okay. Sorry." He walks into his room, probably to beat himself up. Why didn't I say yes? I wanted to! I wanted to throw myself into his arms and yell yes over and over, so why didn't I? I was just... afraid. But I don't know why!

I sigh in defeat and fall onto my pillow. Why is life so confusing?! I let my mind wander away from current events and think about what to do next. I can stay here, I know that, at least. If I ever run into problems, Isabel is there for me. But what about Ellen? The last she saw of me was me being carried away by some unknown people. I also pushed her to protect Chris. How did she take THAT? Will she hate me for pushing her, then running away? Will she come after me?

I really hate uncertainty. But it's everywhere in my life right now.

I grow bored of laying there and decide to take a walk. I yell to Chris to tell him. "Chris! I'm gonna take a walk!" I hear him shuffle and he comes out of his room.

"Not without me." I try to protest, but he holds up a hand. "Not like that. The last time you walked out of the house, you were running away." Oh, right.

I sigh and walk out of the house, followed closely by Chris. A cold, autumn wind blows over me and chills me to the bone, making me shiver. Chris notices and takes off his own jacket. He holds it in front of me. "Here. Bring one next time, okay?"

"Thanks." I say plainly, taking it from him and wrapping it around myself. We walk down the steps of the porch and onto the soft grass. I look around at the woodlands surrounding the area and pick a spot to walk. We walk into the forest and eventually the house goes out of view. The trees have almost all their leaves off, most of them crunching under our feet as we walk. We don't speak until we come to a clearing. The sky looks gray above us.

Chris smiles at me. "Looks like rain. This walk might be cut a little short." He faces me. "Hey, so, about what happened in there-"

"Let's not talk about it." Let's not talk about how I royally messed up back there. "I just-"

"No, I get it. You don't feel the same. It's cool." I growl at him, and at myself for letting this happen.

"No! You don't get it! It's not 'cool' Chris! You just... don't get it."

Chris keeps his calm. "What am I not getting? Please, you can tell me." I want to, but what if I accidentally tell him the secret?

"No, I can't... tell you. I just can't." Now that I know he's built to be the perfect human, how can I compare to him? He'd probably just end up leaving me.

That's when Chris envelopes me in a hug. He says nothing until he pulls away from me. "Sorry. It just seemed like you needed that." He said and did the exact same thing when I told him about what had happened in Ellen's house.

"Thank you... I did need that." I shuffle my feet as I muster up what I should say to him.

His smile returns. "You can tell me. Trust me, I can take it." I tackle him in another hug and bury my face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to feel. I DO feel the same, it's just..." I look up at him. A drop of water falls on my face. But then I realize it's not a drop as more and more slowly fall from the sky and flutter to the ground. It's a flake.

It's snowing.

"Why not just feel... happy?" He says to me.

"I do, but... I'm so confused."

"Well, stop it." He holds me a little closer. "Don't think about it and it'll all work out. Trust me."

I smile back at him and stand up a little straighter. "I was so lost without you. I actually went a little crazy."

"Ah, but aren't we all just a little bit crazy?" He slouches a bit, making our heads just the slightest bit closer.

"Chris?" I'm almost whispering. "Thanks again for saving my life." My head, slowly but surely, gets closer and closer to his. Should I turn away now? I feel something in the pit of my stomach. Not the nervous, compressing feeling I got last time we were this close, but a warmth that could melt the snowflakes surrounding us. I don't have any clue what I'm doing, but this time, it just feels... right.

"That's... what I... should be saying." His voice also gets quieter and slower as he moves towards me. It takes what seems like a million years before my lips are just inches from his. This is the point of no return. I have to decide right now if I want this or not. Chris's words pop into my head and give me my answer.

'Don't think about it and it will all work out.'

**(1): This is NOT an FMA reference. Look up the definition of 'homunculus' in the dictionary.  
**

**A/N: NOT YET! I'm in a torturous mood today, sorry. It's in the next chapter, so you have to read it! I wont delay, though. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is! What you've all been waiting for!**

**So so so soooooooo sorry about keeping you waiting! I got a Wii U and Assassin's Creed 3, so... yeah...**

**I've also been watching a ton of Fruits Basket, so if I'm a little mushy, please excuse me.**

**Chapter 6: Emotions**

_I have to decide right now if I want this or not. Chris's words pop into my head and give me my answer._

_'Don't think about it and it will all work out.' _

I make the move. My lips shove into his and I hum at the feeling. Bliss. His lips are so soft. He grabs the back of my head and pushes me closer to him. I gasp and my head goes fuzzy at this. My knees go weak, and it's all I can do to stand. Eventually, we have to separate for air. I gasp for precious oxygen and Chris does the same, our breath makes white clouds of moisture in the air. The snow lazily falls onto my skin and jolts my nerves at the sudden cold. I speak up, breaking the silence.

"That was... whoa."

"Yeah... whoa. Was that your first kiss?"

"Yes." I my face turns red in embarrassment.

He grins at me. "It was mine too." He removes his hand from my head and puts it back around my waist. "Do you know now?"

I smile and put my head into his chest. "Yeah." He didn't need an answer, my actions tell all. I sigh deeply, letting out all emotions felt within the past year. The snow starts to come down even harder, I look up to the sky. "Looks like a snowstorm." I remark.

"We'd better get back, then." He separates from me and takes my hand. We start to walk through the brush until he stops suddenly. "Um, where are we?"

"I thought you knew. Heh." I say nervously.

"Crap. That means we're lost." That's what I was afraid of. We walk aimlessly through the forest for hours, and the day turns to night. It's snowing softly, at least, but it's blistering cold. Even with Chris's jacket, I'm shivering like crazy. But apparently, either Chris, or ALL boys just don't get cold, because he doesn't even have goosebumps.

"Jeez! You're not even cold?"

He looks over to me in surprise. "It's, like, 30 above zero. I'm fine."(1) He looks around, which is futile, because the clouds are covering the moon, so it's pitch black outside. And let me tell you, being in a dying forest at night is NOT my idea of fun. And I've been in Ellen's house, so I know what I'm talking about. Every tree branch looks like it wants to reach out to me and pull me into the endless darkness of the forest. I shutter from fear instead of cold.

"Do you think we're close?" I ask Chris.

"I don't know. I can't see anything unless it's right in front of me." Something in the distance makes a shuffling noise. I disregard it as a forest animal and continue along. But it's when I hear it again, only closer, I stop in my tracks.

"Chris? Did you hear that?"

"No. Hear what?"

"It sounds like somebody is following us. Listen." He stops and listens for the sound. It happens again, and Chris scoffs.

"Probably just a mouse or something. Let's keep moving." I take his hand again and he looks at me curiously. "You scared of the dark?"

"No!" Terrified.

He squeezes my hand. "Don't worry, we'll be home soon." I hope so...

* * *

It's 2 in the morning when we finally see the glowing lights of the house in the distance. "Well, that was fun..." Chris remarks.

"You mean getting lost and wandering through the forest for hours?"

"Yeah... fun."

"Suuuuure." We enter the house and the warmth immediately hits me. "Aaahhhh, so much better." Chris wanders into the kitchen and puts the pot on the burner.

"You want cocoa?"

"Yes!" I answer, walking into my room. I grab the sheets off of my bed and wrap myself up in them. Chris leaves the kitchen with a matchbox. He enters the living room and lights the wood in the fireplace. And I don't mean one of those phony fireplaces that are all gas powered, I mean a genuine, wood-burning fireplace. One of the many reasons I love living here.

"You're lighting a fire? I thought you said it was still warm."

"It is, but my family has this tradition where we have a fire burning the first time of the year it snows." He watches as the flames burn the logs, spreading onto every inch and lighting the house. I sit down next to him.

We wait in silence, watching the fire. Eventually, I hear the signature whistle of the kettle. Chris reluctantly gets up and walks back to the kitchen, bringing back two cups of hot cocoa. He hands me one. "Careful. It's hot."

"Duh." I say, making a cheeky face at him. I put my lips to the cup to gauge the temperature of the beverage. I think it's not that hot, and curiously tip the cup back. The drink immediately scorches the insides of my mouth, and I have to swallow, so it burns my tongue as well. "Ow."

"Didn't I just say it was hot?" He returns my earlier look. I stick my burnt tongue out at him. He snickers at my stubbornness, smile adorning his lips. I have to smile as well. My head tiredly hits his shoulder. I don't even get to take a non-hazardous sip of my cocoa before my eyes slowly get heavier from the all-around warmth I feel. In my last conscious moment, I set the cup down and scoot a little closer to Chris. I smoothly slip into sleep soon after.

My dreams are of the kiss. The moment plays over and over, each time making me feel same the way I did then. I'm a little disappointed when I wake up from the light that floods the room. I find myself using Chris's chest as a pillow, him still fast asleep. The fireplace is cold and lifeless, with a few blackened logs in the middle of white ash. A involuntary smile grows on my lips as I realize: This is my life from now on. And I think that it's going to get better as I go along.

If only I knew then how wrong I was...

I stand as quiet as I can and head towards the kitchen. Hey, Chris has made me breakfast a ton of times. It's about time to return the favor. I get a pan out from a cupboard and turn on the burner. I put on an apron and start to fry a few eggs. Pretty soon, I have a huge omelet cooking in the pan. I cut it in half and place them on plates. I turn and place the plates on the table. Chris is still fast asleep, so I decide to wake him. I pad over to where he lays. "Chriiiiiiiis. Time to wake uuuuuup."

"Mmmmmm. Five more minutes." I smirk at him.

"Fine, I guess you don't want your eggs. I'll eat them, then."

He jumps up. "What eggs?"

"I made you breakfast." I say, smiling.

"Oh... Thank you."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just I expected mom to be making breakfast." He rubs his eyes. "They should be back by now."

He's right. It was strange for those two to stay away from the house for longer than two or three days. They have been away for four now, and I'm starting to worry. "Do you think they got held up on a patient." He shakes his head.

"It's not very likely. Dad always knows what to do. Even when I used to get scraped up when I was little."

"But I thought you-" My mouth works faster than my brain, so I whip my hand onto my mouth. Chris eyes me suspiciously.

"That I what?" Quick! Think of something to distract from the situation!

"Oh, ummm... I think we better eat our eggs before they get cold!" I remark, my smile turning nervous. Oh no, I think he suspects me now!

"Right. Let's eat." We sit at the table, plates of omelettes in front of us. "By the way, and please don't throw a chair at me for saying this, you look good this morning." He winces, expecting a chair to be lobbed at his face. Is he referring to the apron?... What is he implying?

I stab my egg. "So, you think I look good in an apron?"

He sighs. "That's not-" He's cut off by the sound of moving paper. I know that sound well. I look to the source of the sound. A single sheet of paper is stuck to the window. I snatch it up before Chris can see it and crumple it in my hands.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room." I state.

"But what about-"

"I'll eat it later." I run to my room and shut the door behind me. I slowly un-crumple the note sent by Ellen and gape at the words:

I KNOW EVERYTHING.

THEY TOLD ME.

I slowly realize what she means. Chris's parents aren't home today because she took them. She FORCED them to tell her what is going on with Chris and where I'm living. I knew I felt something last night...

What is she doing to them that they would give away the secret? She must be torturing them. I need to save them. And... I can't tell Chris about it. He can't know the secret. If he does...

But that wont happen. I open the window and jump out, as quietly as I can. Chris can't come with me this time. I might be able to keep the fact that he's immortal from him, but there's no telling what Ellen will say.

I'm sorry, Chris. But this is something I have to do alone. I wont be gone long... I hope.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but I just felt like I needed to get SOMETHING to you guys. I will make a full-length chapter the next time, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be longer! Promise!**

**Ellen backstory time! Since her parents didn't love her, Ellen now expects everyone else to love her and gets... well, mad, if they don't. Also, she felt great remorse for doing what she did to Viola, because everyone loves her as Viola, and not as Ellen, and the only one who DID love her as Ellen WAS Viola, so that's why she wants Viola back so bad. Sorry, this doesn't really matter to you, does it?**

**Yugiohfan101: Thank you for reviewing so much! Here's the next chapter. It's kind like the climax of the whole story.**

**Chapter 7: Ellen**

I walk quickly away from the house, but stop when I realize: I don't even know where I'm going. I''m not lost like I was last night, I just don't know when Ellen is keeping them. Maybe at my old house? That would be stupid, dad would definitely find out. Shoot, I should have brought a jacket before I jumped out of the window. And there was even one sitting on my bed! Also on the list of what I should have done: Finished breakfast. I'm starving, and just to prove my point, my stomach growls loudly. Stupid body. Why do you need food?

Focus! I think I have some major ADHD or something. Anyways, back to Ellen. Where could she possibly be keeping Isabel and Thomas? My old house is most likely off the list. Ellen's old house? Or, what remains of it, really... possibly. But still, unlikely. Where would she put them, in the rubble? I pause when something catches my eye. It's another note, stuck to a tree.

YOUR VERY, VERY COLD.

What's that supposed to mean? It's kinda obvious that I'm cold, I'm shivering like crazy. Or does she mean hot and cold, like, the game? "Okay, so let's try this way." I turn right and keep walking. About three minutes later, I step on a third sheet. I look down at it.

COLDER.

I turn a full 180 and start to walk. It's a while before I see another paper fluttering in the breeze. I have to chase it down to catch it.

WARMING UP.

I continue heading in the same direction until I see a paper with the words:

YOUR ON FIRE.

And just to emphasize the point, the sheet on the tree branch sparks and a tiny flame bursts to life, consuming the whole paper, and then lights the tree branch. I know I should run, but I'm mesmerized by the unnatural color of it-purple. The flames spread to the rest of the tree, and even lights some nearby trees as well. I watch, blank expression, as the fire surrounds me. Another unnatural thing about this fire is that it's not hot. It must be magic. So, it must be Ellen.

I watch as the blaze flickers around me. The fire directly in front of me sputters and recedes into the ground, and my former friend steps through the gap.

"Ellen." I state simply.

She smiles innocently at me. "What are you talking about? I'm Viola, you're Ellen, silly!"

I grit my teeth. "Where did you take Chris's parents?"

"Hmm. I don't know what you mean."

I explode on her. "Just cut the crap! Why did you take them in the first place?" Her expression turns angry.

"Why did you leave? I thought you wanted to be friends again."

I honestly don't have an answer for her. I could have struggled out of their grip when they swooped me up. But I didn't. I just...

"Chris."

She smiles sadistically. "Oh, is that right? The little homunculus? That's why you left me there, in the cold rain? Oh, that reminds me I still need more magic. Guess I can always take some of his. I mean, he's not using it, right?"

"If you DARE even lay a finger on him-"

"You'll what? Give me a little slap on the wrist and call me bad? I seem to remember someone ELSE here also needs more magic power. That means-" She walks past me. "There's nothing you can do to stop me from taking him as well."

I turn to look at her. "NO!"

"...Yes." And with that, she and her violet fire vanish with a puff of white smoke.

I'm torn. I know I need to save Chris, but I also need to save his parents. She sure has put me in a difficult spot...

I decide Chris is more immediate. I turn and run back to the house, as fast as my legs will carry me. Eventually, my muscles scream at me and my lungs feel like they're on fire. The moment I see the house, I call out for him.

"Chris!" No answer. I run inside, only to find it empty. "Chris?! Where are you?"

The door to Chris's room opens. "Right here." He stands before me, completely unscratched. "But how did you-" His eyes widen, and he falls to the floor.

"Chris!" Ellen appears behind him.

"What happens when he loses all that precious magic keeping him alive, I wonder. He'll probably crumple into dust."

"No, STOP!" She kneels over him and puts a hand to his mouth. His face goes pale. I try to run to stop her, but she blows me back when I take a step towards them, knocking me into the wall. My vision starts to fail me, and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up, head throbbing, and Chris laying there, shaking. I crawl to him. "Chris?" My hand is shaking as well as I reach for him. The moment I touch his pale arm, the whole thing crumples into dust. Tears flow freely from my eyes. "I'm so... so sorry."

"Don't... say that. It's not your fault."

"No. You're wrong! It is my fault! everything is... my fault." My hands curl into fists, tears falling on them. "I'm sorry."

He puts a cold hand to my face. It turns to dust as well, falling to the floor. His lips curl into a smile. "Heh. You're so stubborn. But... that's what I like about you... Viola..."

A piece of his face turns to dust and falls to the ground. "No... I... Chris... Please don't die! I want to keep living with you and your parents! Don't die Chris!" I sob over him.

"Viola... I lo-" He stops in the middle of his sentence, breaths his last breath, and his whole body falls like his arms, becoming dust.

He's... gone.

My arms shake violently, at first from sadness. But all my grief quickly turns to rage. Pure rage, felt at one person. Ellen. She took my old life, and now she just wants to take everything away from me again! I... I hate her! I will never forgive her for this! She... She needs to die! All of this happened because of HER!

I slam my fists onto the wood floor. This can never happen again! I don't care if it IS my body she has! I'm going to... I growl and lift my head up. Standing, I dash out of the house. "Ellen!" I shout. "Where are you?!" My arms shake in anger. She appears, holding Chris's parents by their arms. Their mouths are covered and their arms bound behind their backs.

"I almost forgot." She throws them to the ground. "Demon! I've got some more souls for you!" She calls to the sky. The black cat instantly appears beside them. Ellen smiles at me. "Wouldn't want you to miss this." Isabel looks up at me, eyes pleading. She pulls her hands from behind her back, somehow free from her binds, and pulls down the cloth covering her mouth.

"Viola! Take the rest of my powers!" She shouts at me. Ellen looks over to her.

"Shut up!" She kicks her to the ground.

I clench my fists. "Stop it." She looks up at me.

"Why should I? She's just going to die anyways." Ellen digs her heel into Isabel's back.

"Stop it!" At that moment, I feel the familiar cold of magic wash over me. It feels even more cold, though, if that's possible. It must be that it's even older magic than the demon's. And it's a lot. I mean a TON of magic. There's no way she could have had this much after creating Chris. So how did she get this much...?

It doesn't matter. Right now, I have to use it to stop her! I lower my head and feel the immense power flowing through me. I siphon the energy to my fingertips. Wouldn't want this spell to get out of hand like last time. In fact...

Before Ellen can bring her foot down again, I put a lot of power into my index finger and make a finger-gun at her. I fire off the spell, which sends a huge air wave at her. She flies back.

This is revenge. For Chris. For his parents. For me. She hits the ground a few more feet away from me. She rolls on the ground, but gets back up almost immediately. She looks up at me, obviously not in a good mood. She tries to hit me with the same spell that she hit Chris, but I easily brush it aside. Isabel sure didn't hold back.

I walk past Chris's parents. "Why? Just why, Ellen? Why do you take everything I hold dear?"

A crazy smile grows on her lips. "Why? Heh." She flips her hair out of the way. "Because I can! Because you make it way too easy!" She replicates my own spell and shoots a huge wave of concentrated air towards me.

I scoot myself out of the way before anything can happen, but Chris's parents are not so lucky. They get sent flying back, Isabel narrowly misses a tree and Thomas's head hits the ground first, probably doing something skull, or worse.

"STOP!" I scream at her. Stop it! Please!"

"I will if you come back with me, Viola. All you have to do is come with me, and I'll leave this family alone forever."

"But you can't undo what you did in THERE!" I point to the house. "Chris is gone! And it's all your fault!"

"Yes... but do you really want to see his parents die as well?" I collapse in tears. I feel so angry, frustrated and sad, all at the same time. I... I just want to give up!

Yes. Give up. That seems like the best thing to do right now. The ones I love are being threatened because of me. So... I just need to give in.

"I don't want to hurt anybody... anymore." I try to wipe the tears away, but they just keep coming. "I don't want to hurt... people."

"Then just come with me. Nobody will get hurt this way." She walks closer to me. "People will always get hurt by people like us, so we need to stick together, Viola."

I stand. That's right. Chris, Isabel, Thomas, those men, they all got hurt by me. It's all my fault. Ellen holds out a hand to me. "Come with me, Viola." I reach for her hand.

Chris... He's dead because of me. Gone, vanished from the world. And it's all my fault. I need to... stop hurting people. Need to stop...

I take Ellen's hand. I look back to Isabel and Thomas. I'm so sorry... but this is the only way I'll stop hurting you. People like me should not be around kind people like you both. Kind-hearted, caring people. I don't deserve it. I... got your son killed. I don't deserve your kindness... anymore.

That's right... people like me...

Like me... Like Ellen...No...

I'm not...

She tugs on my hand, but I remain stationary. "I'm not..."

"Not what?" I wipe away the tears in my eyes and look up.

"I'm NOT like you!"

I rip my hand away from her grasp."I'm nothing like you! Who said all witches are the same?! Who ever said all of them are just alike?! I.. I don't choose to be like you!"

I jump back, away from her. "There is no way in hell I'm going with you! YOU killed Chris, not me! You hurt people, not me!" Her eyes widen and give a look of complete shock.

"No..."

"YOU took my legs and eyes from me! YOU left me in that house! YOU stole my body from me! It was all YOUR FAULT!"

"S-stop."

I can't believe it took me this long to figure out. Everything that happened up until now, it was you!"

"Please, don't-"

"I hate you, Ellen! I hate you so much!" We reverse roles, and she falls to the ground and starts to cry.

"Please... I don't-"

"I don't care anymore! I should have never traded bodies with you! Better yet, I should've never even been your friend to begin with!"

Something in Ellen snaps. The air spark and smells of electricity. I figure out why when a large wall of sparks envelopes her and lightning, not sparks, lightning gets thrown in all directions.

"SHUT UP!" She yells at me. She looks like one of those plasma balls, with bolts of lightning flying everywhere, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. It shoots out and snaps a tree right in half. It falls to the ground with a loud boom.

One of them hits me and every single nerve on my body spikes in searing pain. I hold my arms close and endure the pain. Ellen looks like she's gone completely insane, thrashing around her arms to the ground like a child throwing a tantrum, only it was a witch with a TON of power.

In that moment, I realize how much pain she must have been going through. It must have been hard, getting called 'Viola' by everyone, and only I knew she was Ellen. That's why she wants me back so bad. The only reason I didn't end up like her is because I could tell someone about. How much remorse did she feel, having dad call her Viola everyday?

How could I have been so selfish? Thomas was right. I need to to forgive her. That's the only way this nightmare will end.

I try to get closer to her, but a huge gale opposes me. I fight against the wind, all the while getting zapped. I finally make it to where she kneels and fall to the ground with her. I reach my hand into the giant ball of sparks that envelopes her. Black dots start to appear in my vision, and I know I'm going to pass out from the pain soon.

I finally reach her, putting a hand to her shoulder. The sparks and the lightning stop, and her expression turns to a look of surprise. I pull her in close to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't hate you."

She sobs into my shoulder. "But... how can you not? I did all those terrible... awful things to you. My only... friend"

"I know... and I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you just yet. But... in time... I think..."

She breaks down. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted you back so bad! I'm so sorry, Viola!"

I speak only three words to end it all.

"It's over now."

I collapse and blackness fills my vision.

**A/N: Ehhh? How'd I do? Didn't expect THAT didjya?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I just wanted to note, you hafta imagine this story in the anime style art, since that's how Fummy made the game. Of course... you probably already do that...

Aaaaaanyways, I can safely say that this story is starting it's falling action. Enjoy!

**Replies**: apolomenace: Yes. Yes she does.

EnderRaven: Listen to some sad music and you WILL cry. Seriously, I was listening to 'Soundscape to Ardor' from Bleach while writing that. Tears were shed.

Tsubasa Tsukino 88: What was the other half expecting?

Shimmerbreeze: Some totally EPIC stuff.

TheInsaneChick: Don't worry... All will be well in this chapter.

Specter1997: Weeeeelll... Kinda...

Muzammil Saleem: Lotsa questions, all to be answered in this chapter.

Anyone else: Sorry I didn't get to you!

_**Chapter 8: Rebirth**_

"Her?"

"Yeah, Her. The one with the purple hair."

Kids whisper around me, pointing to the girl who just entered our middle school class. Everybody, including me, was pretty shocked by her appearance. She sits at a desk, blankly staring in front of her, not seeming to notice the other persons pointing fingers at her. Some of them even snicker, probably making jokes about her. Ugh, some people. Can't you even wait one day before bullying the new student?

I twirl my golden braids absentmindedly, waiting for the teacher. When she finally arrives, all the students fall silent. Instead of the usual 'good morning, get out your textbooks', she greets us with. "We have a new student today! Would you like to introduce yourself?" The girl looks surprised at her, and the teacher nods encouragingly at her. The girl stands.

"U-uummm... My name's... Ellen."

* * *

I walk through the lunch line, tray in tow, gathering food on it. Once I get all my food, I turn to try and find a place to sit. I scan the area until I find a seat with only one person at it. It's Ellen.

I walk casually to the table and smile at her. "Can I sit here?"

She looks distant. "I guess."

After a few minutes of nothing but the kids in the background, I speak up. "Soooooo... You seem really spacey. Do you have ADHD or something?" She shrugs. Ooookaaayy? Is there anyway to get through to this girl? "Hey." She looks up from her tray. "My name's Viola. Do you want to be friends?"

* * *

It was really hard, but I finally got her to open up to me. She lives in a HUGE house, not too far from where I live, with her two parents. But that's all I know so far. Oh, and that she's really sick. Which is weird, because she doesn't miss a day of school.

I... guess you could call her my friend. But I do most of the talking. Or in some cases, defending. I kinda feel obligated to do it, too, because that was me a few months ago.

She really likes cats, too. I notice her once in a while kneeling and talking to a random cat. Anyways, we have six classes together, so I at least get to see her a lot. But she always has that blank stare on her face. After that first day, I made it my personal mission to make her smile. And a few days later, I did it. But on that same day, she went home with stomach pains. After that, I tried my absolute hardest to make her smile again.

* * *

It's finally winter break! And I got her to invite me to her house, too! I feel totally accomplished walking home from school to my house. I open the door and step inside, throwing my backpack on the ground. "I'm home! Dad!" No response. He must be out hunting. "I guess I'll ask him later..." I mumble to myself.

"Ask me what?" I turn to see my dad standing behind me. I jump into his arms.

"So did you get anything today?" He makes a thumbs down and sticks his tongue out at me. "Nothing, huh?"

"How was school?" I grin.

"Good! Oh, that reminds me, can I go to Ellen's house today?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Where is Ellen's house?"

I tap my foot on the floor, knowing he wont like my answer. "Near the forest."

"No. Definitely not."

"Oh, come on! Pleeeease?"

He sighs. "...As long as you go straight there."

"Yes! Thank you!" I run to the door, and dad calls out for me. "Viola! Be back before it gets dark!"

"I know!" I run out the door and sprint to Ellen's house.

* * *

"What? What do you mean you can't go to school anymore?" I clench Ellen's hand.

"Just what I said, I can't get out of bed anymore." Ellen replies weakly. "I'm too sick."

"B-but..." I had been going over to Ellen's house every day for the past week now, and her condition was worsening. I found out she reeeeeally needed a friend, because her parents were out of town for a while, so nobody was there to take care of her. I also... had a little fight with my dad about going to her house constantly, but he left a note saying it was okay when I left this morning.

"I'll be alright... Ah!" Ellen holds to her stomach and yells in pain.

"Ellen!" She eventually calms down.

"Viola... If I could stop this... even for a day... would you help me?"

My eyes go big. "Yes! Of course! Anything."

"Will you... Trade bodies with me? I know how to..."

"How do you do that?"

"Well see... I know a magic spell that will put me in your body..."

"Like... real magic?" Ellen nods. "... Well..."

"It'll only be for one day. I just want to stop being in pain. Just for a day."

I grab her in a hug. "Just for a day... right?" Ellen hugs me back. "Let's do it.

* * *

I wake up with a start, finding myself in my own bed, in my own room. Ellen is partially on the bed, her head resting near my legs. She breaths softly through her mouth, sound asleep. I honestly don't know what to feel about all of this yet. Should I be at least a little mad at her? What about sad that Chris is gone? Because right now, all I really feel is... Relief. Relief that it's all over. That kind of sad but happy feel, when you finish a very long story, and it was good and all, but you know that there's no story left...

It was all a dream. A dream of the past. And the whole time, I wanted to shout at myself to stop. I rub my eyes. Ellen breaths deeply, obviously having a very good dream. "Ellen?" I lightly shake her and she blinks awake.

"Wah?" Ellen lethargically lifts her head from the mattress. She yawns and stretches, then rolls her neck. "H-how are you feeling?" She asks me timidly.

I smile at her and rub my shoulder. "Mm, I'm a little sore, but nothing I can't handle." That was true. Even though I had got zapped nearly to death, I still didn't feel any pain, besides soreness in some of my limbs.

Ellen sighs in relief. "That's good. You were still breathing when I carried you to the house, so I was a bit worried." She looks down in shame. "Viola?"I look at her in... well, to be honest, I still don't know. I didn't know how to think of her at the time. But her next question would change that forever. "Even after I did all that to you..." She looks into my eyes, her own pleading. "Can we still... be friends?" My pity, sadness, and grief towards her turns into pure love at that moment.

Tears well up in my eyes, as I begin to form the words, "Of course." She leaps onto the bed and embraces me in a warm hug.

"Thank you! I don't deserve it! Thank you!" I curl my arms around her, returning the hug. We stay like that for a while, until she pulls away and sits on the bed, asking a question that's awkwardness was made apparent by her frequent pauses. "Um... also... can I... stay... in your body?" She looks away, face burning from embarrassment.

I giggle a tiny bit. "Well, I can't say I really want to change my life right now. I mean, I do miss dad, but..." I was going to mention how I'm happy I am living with Chris and his parents, but my last memory of Chris rears it's ugly head. Ellen notices my shift in mood.

"Oh, ummm... Chris's parents are okay, they weren't even that hurt, but..."

"Chris." I put simply, letting out a shaky sigh. My eyes threaten to water, so I blink rapidly to hold back tears.

"Viola... I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, Ellen." I try to smile at her, but it slowly fades away as I think more and more on my last moments with Chris.

Ellen looks at me, eyes wide, and obviously surprised by my response. "Wha-what do you mean? You're not mad?" I honestly don't know how to answer her. I can't... or don't want to feel much of anything right now. My depression deepens the more I think about it. Chris no longer exists. He disappeared. So... why didn't the rest of the world disappear with him? My head slowly leans back onto the pillow, where I get a great vantage point of the mild rain falling, accompanied by the overcast weather. How cliche.

"I-I could..." Ellen begins to console me, but my whole body is already shaking, and I'm letting the salty tears stream down my cheeks as the sobs increase in intensity. "Don't cry..." She says, but she looks to be on the brink of breaking down as well. My shaky breaths and sobs grow louder than the white noise of the rain on the window, filling the whole room with the sad sound.

"Viola! Don't cry! I-I..." I don't even justify her statement with a response. I just curl further into a little ball and sob louder. I use my arms futilely to wipe away the tears away from my face with my sleeves. "Please..." Ellen places a hand on my thigh. This friendly gesture finally makes me look up from my arms.

"Yo."

The little black menace sits the foot of the bed, staring back at me with piercing red eyes. I seriously consider kicking him off the bed. "Sorry, Viola. I know you don't like him, but... he told me that he could help."

I sniffle up the little courage I have to see what kind of 'help' he was offering. "How?"

"It wouldn't be such a hard thing for me to bring back your beloved Chris, you know." The cat states flatly.

"What? How? Why?" I ask him frantically, my eyes wide puffy.

"Oh, please. Think about this logically. What do you get if you take a soul if you are a witch?"

I furrow my brow, not seeing how this has anything to do with... anything. "Magic." My voice still sounds nasally.

"And so what will I give you if you give me back enough magic?" He raises an eyebrow, as if not expecting an answer from me.

"... A soul! Take it! You can have my magic! Give me Chris!"

He raises a paw to stop me. "Now hold on. As I recall, that magic doesn't belong to you." As if on cue, the door opens, and in walks Chris's mom.

"Now, now Shax, I gave my powers to her, so she has free reign over them." The cat, who's name is apparently Shax, sighs. He pauses and stares me down, making my anticipation flare up. He sighs again.

"Fine." He looks away dejectedly as soon as he says it. "But just so you know, I am not responsible for any adverse affects that happen to him. I can bring him back, that's it."

I look to Shax, then back to Isabel. She nods at me. "Bring him home." I nod, a certain confidence bursting from the action, then turn to the demon.

"Let's get started." He says, obviously bored. "Repeat after me. I, one who has made a contract with Marquis Shax-"

"I, one who has made a contract with Marquis Shax-"

"Hereby revoke my contract for the life of one human soul."

"Hereby revoke my contract for the life of one human soul." As I speak the words clearly, a warmth flows over my whole body that I can tell is the power leaving my body.

"Now, think of Chris. Think of how badly you want him back. Use every fiber of you being." I close my eyes and do just that. I concentrate on how I felt seeing him disintegrate into dust, how depressed I felt moments ago when I realize he was gone forever, and how hopeful I was when I learned I could get him back.

But most of all, how happy I was when he kissed me.

I focus hard on all of these things, until I hear Ellen gasp. My eyes shoot open. and standing right in the middle of the room, is exactly the person I want to see.

Chris. It's Chris.

What happens next is a blur. It's pretty much a combination of me jumping from the bed, leaping into his arms, and us falling to the ground. When my senses come back to me, I find that I'm crying an yelling his name like a maniac. Chris's reaction is to let out surprised "Um..."s.

Then, he does something that makes no sense. He pushes me off of him, looking at me frantically. I glance around the room, confused. "Chris? What's... Are you okay?"

Shax sighs deeply behind me. "Uh oh. Don't get mad at me for this."

Chris stares at us, bewildered and confused.

"Umm... Who are you?"

**A/N**: MINDFUCK! I mean *cough* *cough* Ahem...yeah... that happened. Well, you probably knew it was coming anyways.

But, I'm releasing a lemon SEPARATE to this story, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But if you do, you'll get some insights about some events that are going to happen in the story, sooooooo...

But anyways, that is the END of The Witch's Love! Really! It is! ...But I never said I wouldn't make a sequel. It's called 'Fruits of Research' and it begins right where TWL leaves off. Go check it out if you're interested!


End file.
